


Interrupted

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: Tumblr prompts [44]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Canon Divergence, Clary barges into the hotel once again, Established Relationship, Hotel Dumort, M/M, Mention of Blood Drinking, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: A surprised gasp reached Raphael’s ears and he forced his eyes to open even if Simon’s lips and tongue against his neck were way too distracting to pay attention to anything else but he was pretty sure he hadn’t imagined this noise. Sure enough, the source of the sound turned out to be one annoying, redheaded Nephilim. Instead of pushing Simon off his lap, though, Raphael’s fingers dug a little more into the other’s hips and kept him as close as possible.“What are you two--Since when--I didn’t know you were--” Clary stammered before Raphael could ask her what she was doing barging into the hotel without announcing herself firstonce again. Her voice finally managed to get Simon’s attention as well who unwillingly detached himself from the clan leader’s neck, absently licking a tiny bit of blood off his bottom lip that caused Clary’s eyes to widen even more.





	Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> _Saphael; Clary and co. walk into the Dumort and see Raphael and Simon making out on a couch, she was not aware of Simon and Raphael's relationship and she demands an explanation, the rest is up to you_
> 
> It turned out pretty short and I changed it a little bit. Hopefully, it's not too bad.

Simon was probably the only one who managed to distract Raphael enough so that he actually missed the sound of the door to the hotel’s lobby opening or the whiff of angel blood scent accompanying the sound. There was a Downworlder party in the city and all the other clan members had either left to go there or elsewhere which meant they had the hotel to themselves - or so they believed, at least. 

A surprised gasp reached Raphael’s ears and he forced his eyes to open even if Simon’s lips and tongue against his neck were way too distracting to pay attention to anything else but he was pretty sure he hadn’t imagined this noise. Sure enough, the source of the sound turned out to be one annoying, redheaded Nephilim. Instead of pushing Simon off his lap, though, Raphael’s fingers dug a little more into the other’s hips and kept him as close as possible.

“What are you two--Since when--I didn’t know you were--” Clary stammered before Raphael could ask her what she was doing barging into the hotel without announcing herself first  _ once again _ . Her voice finally managed to get Simon’s attention as well who unwillingly detached himself from the clan leader’s neck, absently licking a tiny bit of blood off his bottom lip that caused Clary’s eyes to widen even more.

“Clary, what are you doing here?” The fledgelings eyes were a little glassy but his expression shifted into something more anxious as he slowly realised that his best friend had basically caught them making out before he ever really got the chance to mention that he had gotten  _ a little closer _ with Raphael by now.

“I was just stopping by after finishing a job and thought...I’d come visit you because it’s been awhile since we’ve talked face to face,” she replied, surprise and confusion still written all over her face.

“Why haven’t you told me, that you two are--” Clary finished the question by gesturing at the two vampires, Simon still sitting in the clan leader’s lap whose arms were possessively wrapped around him.

“There wasn’t really a good moment? You were always stressed because of Jace’s disappearance or training or missions or whatever,” Simon replied with a small shrug and he turned around a little to face his best friend better, his side pressed to Raphael’s chest now who was simply glowering at the Nephilim girl for the interruption.

“How long has this been going on?” Clary continued to question and Raphael didn’t resist the urge to roll his eyes, not hiding his annoyance but the redhead apparently ignored the fact that she was  _ clearly  _ interrupting something.

“A few weeks. And I would have told you,” Simon answered while leaning further against his boyfriend, his fingers curling around Raphael’s hand that was resting on his stomach. “I wanted to wait for the right opportunity because I know you don’t particularly... _ like _ Rapha so I didn’t think it was a good idea to just blurt it out.”

The clan leader mumbled a “Like you do with everything else?” under his breath, only loud enough for Simon to hear who made a noise of protest and nudged his elbow against Raphael’s chest, glaring at his lover who seemed thoroughly unimpressed by it.

“You definitely have to tell me properly about this soon but I guess I’ll head back to the Institute for now - I didn’t mean to interrupt,” Clary announced after a brief moment of awkward silence, brushing a strand of fiery red hair behind her ear and Raphael barely resisted the urge to mention that she  _ always _ barged in like this and was  _ always _ interrupting but maybe this was finally the moment she actually realised that she should start paying more attention to her behaviour. Part of him doubted it would ever happen, though.

“Okay, get some rest, you look tired,” Simon replied with a worried little frown before detaching himself from his boyfriend to get up and give his best friend a hug, “Sorry I didn’t tell you about us sooner but I will call you tomorrow and we’ll talk, okay?”

The redhead agreed easily, muttering a “Take care” into Simon’s ear that caused Raphael to roll his eyes in annoyance - this girl didn’t seem to understand that he didn’t pose any threat to the fledgeling - but he bit back a snarky comment, simply nodded at Clary before she finally left. The clan leader felt his shoulders relax again when the door of the hotel fell shut and Clary’s footfalls slowly got lost in the distance.

Simon turned around, a mischievous little grin tugging at the corners of his mouth as he slowly made his way back to Raphael. “Now...where were we?”


End file.
